Clairella
by SonExotics Wu Fan
Summary: Gimana sih kalau alur Cinderella tidak sengaja kerubah dengan suatu kebodohan Claire?Akankah Claire dapat mengembalikan alur Cinderella seperti semula? masuk ke fic saya ya! dijamin GAJE,TYPO,dan hal-hal laen yang gak enak diliat maupun gak enak di hati...
1. Chapter 1

**Clairella Journey**

**Chapter 1: The Curse!**

**Luphy Cute:"Ohayou!Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita nya cinderella itu lohhhh! Cuma bisa bayangin gak kalo alur cerita nya diubah?penasaran gak?mending langsung baca aja ya! Pliss enjoy this fic!**

**Disclaimer:"Harvest Moon bukan punya saya! Tapi cerita ini saya ambil dari sebuah novel dari Korea. Saya bedain kok alur nya."**

**In Won Shop.**

"**Pranggggg"**suara sepatu kaca pecah itu baru saja dijatuhkan oleh Claire.**"Ahhhhhh! jangan! Sepatu kaca ku! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGUTUK MU!"**kata Won si kakek tua itu berteriak dengan amarah yang sangat mendalam."Ohhh,Goddess maaf kan aku …"belum selesai Claire berbicara,Won langsung marah-marah untuk kesekian kali nya.**"Sudah Cukup! Aku akan mengutuk mu!Sepatu itu yang akan membuat mu menderita dalam suatu kegelapan mu! Ingat itu anak muda!"**Won tidak bisa menahan marah nya lagi."Ini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ,mungkin ini dapat mengganti …"dan belum lagi Claire selesai ngomong Won langsung menepis tangan Claire yang sedang memegang Gold-gold yang akan ia beri.**"Tidak akan pernah bisa anak muda! Uang tidak akan bisa mengganti sepatu kaca apapun uang yang akan kau berikan pada ku,itu takkan bisa menggantinya!"**kata Won ampe-ampe kacamata nya lepas dan menunjukkan mata Won yang sipit menjadi bulet,bunder dan merah.-yaelah jelek amat ya peran nya si Won#plakkk.-

"Sudahlah, aja itu angin laut"-Cuih,kan emang ceritanya kan ada di pantai oneng-kata Mary salah satu teman ku."Iya,biarin aja kita ada orgil nih."kata Ann yang tak lain dia juga nih temanku."T-tapi,gimana nih? Aku takut tau!"kataku sambil dan Ann terus menerus mengajak ku untuk pergi dan akhirnya kami pun keluar dari toko ,sebenarnya aku merasa takut sih dengan kutukan itu,tapi apa benar ya? Masa jaman gini aku masih percaya kutukan macam begituan sih? Ahhhh bingung!

Hari-hari berlalu menyenangkan,seperti tak ada yang menggangu masih heran dengan kutukan si Won,apa benar sih? Tapi toh aku gak merasakan seperti sedang mengalami masa ,aku masih merasa jengkel dengan seseorang yaitu nih gak bisa diam tiap jaman aku kelas 5 SD ampe kelas 1 SMA ini dia sih kata nya naksir berat sama emang gini deh resiko orang CANTIK-Huuuu,ngarep deh!#Plakkk.-

Sebuah bola menggelinding memerhatikan nya dengan teliti."Ooooyyyyy! Claire! Tolong ambilkan bola itu dong!"kata Skye yang tak jauh dariku,paling-paling jarak nya hanya 10 meter dariku."Claire,mendingan kamu kasih aja deh tuh bola ke tuh dia teriak-teriak kayak orgil tau."kata Mary berpaliang dari note book nya."Udahlah sana tuh!malu tau diliatin orang."Kata Ann membujuk ku." sih dia itu harus ada di dunia ini?"kata ku telinag ku sudah panas dan merah mendengar namaku dipanggil terus menerus aku pun akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil bola itu,tentu saja aksi ini menarik perhatian Mary dan berjalan kearah nya dan belum saja aku bicara dia sudah salah paham duluan.

"Ahhh,arigatou sungguh baik sekali."kata Skye sambil mengangkat tangan nya untuk bersiap menangkap bola basket itu."Bukkk,glundung-glundung!"#maap gak tau suara bola jatuh#" ya? Makanya ya Skye, kalau orang belum selesai bertindak gak usah banyak gaya deh."kataku sambil membalikkan badan, ingin tau gak kalau bola itu jatuh nya kemana? Ternyata jatuh nya itu ke lapangan tennis di yang ada dibelakang lapangan bola basket."Cool,walaupun kamu bersikap seperti tetap yang nomor satu dihati aku Claire."Kata Skye sambil mengagkat bahu nya."Uhhh, pulang saja lah."kataku sambil menggendong tas punggung berwarna pink ku."Heyyy! Claire! Kau tak ikut club hari ini?"Tanya Ann berdiri."Tidak lah! Aku bolos ya! Bilang pada ketua bahwa aku sakit."kataku sambil keluar taman dan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sempat terbayang-bayang kejadian kemarin ceritanya,waktu itu aku memohon-mohon pada Won si kakek tua itu agar aku bisa memegang sepatu kaca yang sangat menarik hati sudah terpikat oleh sepatu Won mengijinkan aku tapi katanya aku harus berhati-hati untuk terasa tangan ku licin dan sepatu itu melesat dari tangan ku dan akhirnya…Prang!...sepatu itu pun pecah menjadi saat itu perdebatan mulut pun terjadi padaku dan mengutuk ku,dan aku pun merasa takut hingga saat ini.

Saat aku sampai di taman,aku tak melihat seseorang disana kecuali aku sendiri.**"srettt!"**suara seperti orang yang berpindah tempat lah yang ku dengar,aku juga melihat bayangan Won dibalik pohon yang kudukku berdiri,aku merasa ngeri mempercepat langkah kaki -tiba ada mobil mewah yang melaju dengan kencang nya dari arah timur,**"Brakkk!"**mobil itu menabrakku dengan ganas hanya bisa melihat darah yang mengalir deras dari kepala -samar aku bahkan tak bisa melihat lagi,pandangan ku pun menghilang begitu saja.

**Ooooooo To Be Contiuned ooooooO**

**LuphyCute:Yapppppp!chapter 1 udah selesai!tumben banget ya aku buat fic nya pendek…padahal fic-fic sebelum nya itu pada puanjang nya gak ketulungan…**

**Claire:WOOOIIII napa gue yang dikutuk?**

**LuphyCute:hehehe!abis kayak nya bagus aja ya jangan lupa baca chappy 2 nya ya!**

**Claire:Yaaa dong! DON'T FORGET! Repiew Plisss … TAT …Bye-bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Clairella Journey"**

**Chapter 2:…..Dimana Aku?…**

**Luphy Cute: Maaf readers! Saya baru update! Setelah melewati FE yang sangat amat menyiksa saya. Saya berinisitaif untuk melanjutkan fic ini di liburan December. Padahal,pulsa modem dah gak pernah di isi lagi…menderita nya aku….hiks…hiks…**

**Claire:Haiiiiii semua! Lho kok malah nangis sih? Ooooo ceri Tanya gak punya pulza to? Ada yang mau meyumbang ke kami tidak ya? –readers:NOOOOOO! Udah dong! Langsung ceritanya aja nih!mana ceritanya?- EH? Ok langsung aja ya?**

**Luphy Cute:"i-iya d-deh…. Cekidot ya…maap kalo ada typo,ato apa pun yang gak enak dibaca"**

**Discliamer:"Harvest Moon bukan punya saya!"**

**Aku merasakan tubuhku diguncang-guncang oleh seseorang."Claire? Claire? Sadarlah! Claire?"kata orang yang mengguncang ku ternyata ia adalah Ann."Sudahlah Ann kau membuat nya tambah kesakitan!"kata Mary hanya bisa melihat samar-samar kedua wajah sahabat ku yang khawatir dan banyak orang yang mengerumuni kutentu saja Skye ada dibalik Ann yang kelihatan sedih. Aku di gotong ke ambullans dan setelah itu aku pun tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi lagi alias pingsan.**

"**Nona?Nona?Nona?Nona!bangun lah!"kata seseorang yang mencoaba membangunkan ku."Akhh…au!aku diamana ini?"katau mencoba bangkit dan melihat sekeliling ku yang sangat asing bagiku."Nona? kau tak punya banyak waktu! Ayo sekarang coba pakai ini"kata wanita tua yang memakai hanbook."S-sebentar? Siapa kau?"kata ku tak sopan."huh,Nona? Masak kau lupa pada saya sih? Ini saya pengurus mu selama au kecil hingga kau dewasa Bibi Samantha! Sudahlah  
! ayo sekarang kau harus cepat-cepat pergi ke pesta dansa!"kata bibi Samantha."huh,sayang? Tidak bisa kah kau sabaran sedikit? Nona tadi kan terbentur meja! Mungkin dia agak kebingungan dan pusing."kata laki-laki tua yang memakai baju khas korea.**

"**Oh,baiklah! Nona,maaf kan minum dulu the poci ini. Mungkin perasaan mu akan lebih baik."Oh,gumawo bibi."aku meminum nya hingga habis,tak ternyata aku kehausan rupanya."Nah,bagaimana perasaan mu sekarang Nona?"kata Bibi Samantha."Gumawo,aku merasa lebih baik sekarang."sebenarnya aku masih merasa pusing sekali tapi aku berbohong saja lah,aku tak mau sampai bibi Samantha khawatir lagi."Begitu kan lebih baik. Bagaimana jika sekarang Nona naik kereta dan cepat pergi e pesta dansa?"kata lak-laki tua yang menemani bibi Samantha."oh,baiklah."kataku mencoba berdiri."Nona? nant dulu! Ini! Pakai sepatu kaca ini"kata Bibi Samantha. Aku pun memakai nya.**

"**Brakkk"pintu kereta tertutup,dna aku sudh ada didalam nya."Haiiiiiiikkkkk!"suara kuda melengking tanda perjalanan akan segera di bingung apa yang sedang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku ada disini?kenapa aku harus ikut pesta dansa?mungkinkah aku ada dunia Cinderella?Mana mungkin ini terjadi?.Ukh,banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkumpul menjadi satu di otak nya aku mau meledak tuhan?tolong aku untuk keluar dari dunia ini! Aku sangat takut disini.**

**Aku tak bisa mengingat apa pun kecuali saat aku ditabrak dan aku hanya bisa mendengar suara sahabat-sahabat ku menangis,tapi tunggu aku ingat sesuatu! Sebelum aku ditabrak aku meliht bayangan Won dan setelah itu aku…Ahhhhh sakit sekali kepala ku!Aku mengingat-ingat semua memory ku,tak terasa air mata ku menetes begitu saja."Goddess! Aku mau aku kembali ke dunia nyata! Aku ingin melihat sahabat-sahabat ku lagi! Ku mohon!"aku seperti berteriak,dan muncullah lubang hitam yang terhisap kedalam lubang itu dan menangis sendiri.**

**Cahaya matahari yang terang membangunkan aku dari tidakkesadaran tidak? Sekarang aneh nya lagi aku ada di kamar rumah sakit,luas sekali kamar ini dan cantik."Ukhhh,Awwww! Adduh! Suster!Suster!"aku mencoba duduk tapi kaki,kepala, badan dan semua anggota tubuhku terasa ada sahutan sama sekali dari kali aku memencet tombol darurat,tak ada siapa pun yang masuk kemari,hingga aku sangat lelah dan memutuskan untuk minum air putih yang ada di meja kecil.**

**Aku begitu bosan disini,aku bahkan tak bisa untuk sementara atau selama -hari ku hanya bisa kupakai untuk membaca komik-komik yang ntah dari mana asal nyatapi aku hanya tau kalau komik itu ada di meja samping ku."huh!Ukh!Suster!Dokter!"aku selalu mengulang kata-kata adda seorang suster yang datang."Ahhh!Akhirnya!Suster!sebenar nya apa yang terjadi?"aku bertanya dengan sigap nya."Nona Claire ya?Perkenalkan nama saya suster Hana."kata nya ramah."oh, nya kenapa anda baru datang?"tnya ku penasaran."Oh ya? Baru saja anda memencet tombol saya pun kemari."jawab nya sambil duduk di samping ku."Tidak!sudh berhari-hari aku memencet nya tapi baru sekarang anda ."kata ku sambil murung.**

"**ohhh…Maaf Nona terlalu sibuk ya apakah Nona Claire sudah makan?"kataa nya tersenyum."Aish! sudahlah! Jangan panggil aku engan sebutan NONA!"kata ku membantah."Hahaha…kau tak suka ya? Baiklah Nona Claire..eh maksud nya makan belum Claire?"ia mencoba untuk meperbaiki kata-kata nya yang aku bantah."nah begitu kan lebih enak di dengar. Aku belum makan dari kemarin,karena tak ada makana….an?Hei dari mana makanan itu ada di meja ku?"aku kebingungan sekaligus sangat lapar!"Apa yang kaubicarakan Claire? Makanan ini daritadi sudah ada dimeja mu kok."kata nya sambil meyakinkan ku."Owh,sejak kapan ya? Tapi…Hap…Hwa..Nha ….nyam!"kata ku samil menelan makanan yang disuapkan Hana secara tiba-tiba."sudahlah Claire! Makan dulu tak punya banyak waktu disini."katanya dengan mimic wajah yang serius."hmmm…baiklah."kataku pasrah.**

**Aku menghabiskan makanan sangat menyenangkan bagiku,dia asyik,baik hati,tapii mencurigakan."hmmm,Hana? Sebenar nya kau sudah berumur berapa?" "Aku sudah berumur 25 tahun." "Oooo? Kamu sudah punya pacar?"tanyaku lebih dalam untuk lebih tau."Eh?kalau itu aku malah sudah bertunangan…"kata nya malu."hahaha!lihat muka mu! Ngeblush tau!"kata ku tertawa lepas."Ahh,Claire bisa saja!Nah lebih baik kau tidur ya,sebentar lagi matahari mau terbit."kata nya merapikan tempat tidur ku."t-tapi?kamu mau kemana?"kataku ketakutan."Aku tak akan kemana-mana kok…tapi…aku harus segera pergi sebelum terlambat!"kata nya sambil berjalan cepat dan meniggalkan aku sendiri dalam kamar yang menyeramkan dimana aku? Kenapa aku berada di tempat yang aneh?Kenapa harus aku?apakah mungkin karena kutukan itu?**

**Oooooooo To Be Continued ooooooO**

**LuphyCute:fuih! Chappy 2 selesai?!lanjut ke chappy 3 ya!dan yang mau Tanya apa aja tentang fanfic ini silahkan Tanya dengan repiew!**

**Cliare:Eh aku mau nanya tapi gak lewat repiew!lewat sekarang aja ya. Nih! Kelanjutan nya apa? –masang muka malaikat tanpa dosa-**

**Luphy Cute:-DOENGGGGGG!-Dasar Claire! Mangka nya ikutin terus cerita nya CLAIRELLA!JANGAN KEMANA-MANA TETAP DI FANFIC SAYA!YA'EEEE!RNR PLEASE!**


End file.
